


Lunar

by doseki



Series: The New Grid: A Changed Game [3]
Category: Tron: Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseki/pseuds/doseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May contain spoilers for Tron: Legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar

Sam is edgy.

Quorra and his father have explained to him how time passes differently on the grid than it does in the real world.

It's been three days (as far as Sam can measure) since Alan shut down the portal, since Tron and Clu disappeared over the edge into the abyss.

Kevin, Quorra and Sam went back to Kevin's haven. Watching. Waiting.

Quorra spends a lot of her time looking towards the city. Kevin spends his time meditating on his pillow.

Sam sleeps a lot. He's tired. So, so tired. He doesn't realize that maintaining his form on the grid takes its toll on the human body. It's why Kevin spends time, as he says, "doing my Zen thing." It helps him stay calm, focus, and maintain his form.

When Sam's awake, he's edgy. Like right now. He wants a sign from Alan. Or he wants Kevin to do something. He's never been good at waiting. He has to be _doing._

Part of him _knows_ Tron's alive. Maybe Clu is too. Maybe...things can change.

He wanders through the abode Kevin's created. Quorra's outside as usual, staring towards the city. Kevin's crouched on his cushion, meditating.

Or so Sam thinks. "Sam," Kevin says, and he opens his eyes, turning his head to look at his son.

"Dad-" Sam starts, but before he can launch off, Kevin holds up a hand to silence him.

"I said it before. I'll say it again. We wait."

Sam makes a frustrated noise, and stomps outside, where Quorra is ever watchful. He doesn't have her patience.

"Look," she says when he comes out. She nods towards the sky, rather than the city.

Instead of dark clouds swirling and covering the entire sky, Sam can see stars shining gently through the breaks in the clouds. And even the shining of a moon (or what looks like a moon) occasionally.

Sam's jaw drops in awe as he looks. "What does it mean?" he asks Quorra.

She smiles at him and looks up too. "It means things have changed yet again."


End file.
